A TMNT Christmas Carol
by Tori657
Summary: This is my version of a TMNT Christmas Carol. Just something I thought I would do for the holidays! Hope you guys enjoy it! R&R and everything ;p (WARNING: might get scary at some parts) COMPLETED!
1. Bah Humbag

**This is the TMNT version of a Christmas carol! (Well my version anyways) I just thought I would do this for the holidays! Hope you guys R&R and enjoy! **

**P.s. there are some lines in here from the book "The Christmas Carol" That I thought I needed to put in there :) So if you've read the book you'll see some of those! I DON'T OWN THOSE LINES!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT OR THE CHRISTMAS CAROL!**

**Enjoy :D**

Casey and Raph were partners, partners in everything. They did everything they could together. Casey was the only person who got Raph, and Raph was the only person who got Casey. It worked out perfectly.

"Purple Dragon scum." Casey slid his hockey mask over his face and smiled; taking his hockey stick and hitting against his hand threatening.

Raph stood next to his best friend on top of one of the many city buildings of New York. He shivered when the snow fell onto his skin, but this only made him more excited. He stared out at the many lights of the City, hearing the cars honk, the people laugh and scream, the city was always alive. Always. Whether it was a good way or bad. It was always alive. Raph had decided long ago that it had too much crime, too much lies, and too much deaths.

Raph took his eyes off of the glowing beauty he called home and stared at what Casey was smirking at.

"Want to bash some skulls tonight, Case?" He said a small grin slowly growing onto his face.

"You know me to well." Casey smirked. He readied himself, until they finally knew the time was right. "Goongala!" The battle cry rang out throughout the night and into the battle that surged between the masked man and the giant masked turtle, and the gang who called themselves the Purple Dragons.

Raph ducked as a pipe flung to where his head had only been seconds ago. He flipped and slid his legs underneath the Purple Dragons legs, knocking him to the ground while Raphael easily landed back on his feet; already looking for the next victim to beat.

Casey Jones had a different fighting style then Raphael. He would usually just swing his hockey stick until he hit somebody; but that usually depended on the opponent. If the opponent was strong, Casey would try to use his brain and be smart, but most of the time he looked like a small toddler who was trying to figure out what would happen to his toy if he hit it hard enough on something, or someone.

Raph felt a smile spread on his lips when he saw the pile of gang members they had taken out. He looked around, expecting more; only to find Casey taking out the last one.

"That went by to quick." Raph said glumly

"Doesn't it always?" Casey laughed, wrapping his arm around Raph's shoulder.

Raphael closed his eyes and smelled the winter air, he loved the smell. It would make his insides cold and send a shiver through his body, he loved that feeling. If only he wasn't cold blooded, then he could have enjoyed it more, but since he was, he had to take what he had.

"What time is it?" Raph eyes looked towards Casey.

"Uh," Casey pulled out his phone; he lifted the white hokey mask to get a better view of the screen. "Late"

Raph laughed, his brothers were going to kill him. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Course, later!" Casey started running and turned a corner, disappearing from Raph's sight.

Raph turned on his heels and started running. He sprinted to a fire escape climbed it and ran across the roof tops until he reached where he had wanted to go. He climbed down the next fire escape half way then jumped to the ground. He landed cleanly then walked near the dumpster, reaching behind it and pulling out his prize possession; his sleek black motorcycle. He stuck his helmet on and sighed, breathing the warm air the helmet held inside it. He put one leg over and turned on the machine; letting the engine purr underneath him for a bit before putting the gas on all the way, and speeding out of the alley and around the corner.

The snow blurred as he swerved the streets. He turned another corner, sliding a little when he's tire hit some ice. The sensation of almost falling but being so skilled that he didn't clinged to Raph; who couldn't help but laugh.

He reached the small garage on the side of an abandoned building that no one ever paid any attention too, which was just fine with Raphael.

He jumped off is bike, opening the garage and rolling in his motorcycle before closing the garage again. He went to the elevator; waiting for it to slide open before stepping inside. The ground lurched and started moving downwards. Raph leaned against his bike, waiting. The doors opened and everything turned into chaos.

Mikey rushed over to Raph "Did you get them? Please, PLEASE tell me you got them!"

Raph reached over and pulled a grocery bag from the back of his bike "Don't worry, Mikey, I got 'em." Raph said handing the bag over to Mikey.

"Thank you!" Mikey grabbed the bag and ran to the kitchen. Raph wheeled his bike out of the elevator as it shut behind him.

Leo was standing on a ladder, reaching, trying to get the star on to the top of the tree. He looked down at Raph "Where on Earth have you been!" He glared. "You said you would only take an hour or two, not seven."

Raph laughed, "Sorry, fearless, got a little distracted." Leo rolled his eyes but then smiled down at his little brother, happy he wasn't injured.

April walked into the lair, followed by a laughing Casey Jones.

"Hey Raph, got to see ya sooner than we thought huh?" Casey said clamping a hand on Raph's shoulder.  
Leo got down from the ladder and looked at his brother. "You went to hang out with Casey? Is that why you took so long."

Raph opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Casey. "I actually ran into him, we both had the same idea," Casey didn't see Raph's eyes get big and start to wave his hands as a signal for Casey to shut up. "We sure did have a good time beaten on those Purple Dragon scum, didn't we Raph?" Casey looked at him and then put on a confused face when his friend face palmed himself.

Leo turned around quickly staring at Raph, "You went out to fight again? Raph we went over this!"

Raph sighed, "I couldn't help it, I just needed a little action you know."

"You went out and tortured some foot last week!" Leo fought back

"Yeah last week, not this week."

Donnie looked up from his laptop. He was sitting on the couch and was unnoticed by anyone until he spoke. "You could have waited at least a little bit longer Raph, I mean, come on, it's Christmas Eve!"

"So what? That's just another day to me."

"Come on Raph," Mikey stepped into the room and slapped a hand down onto Raph's shoulder. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I think I left it in my other shell," Raph muttered.

"You only have one shell, Raph." Mikey rolled his eyes laughing. Suddenly a confused look came onto his face. "Right? If you have two, how do you get it off and then how-"

Leo ran over and stuck a hand over Mikey's mouth.

"Ever hear of sarcasm?" Donnie rolled his eyes, and then looked back to Raph. "I don't get why you can't just be happy like the rest of us."

"I am happy, Don" Raph said; smiling to prove his point.

Donnie glared at him and went back to his computer.

Raph's smile fled into a glare, "I don't get way you guys care anyways, it's just another stupid holiday!" Raph glared at their surprised faces but continued. "I mean, people are spending money they don't even have! It's craziness!" Raph folded his arms, closed his eyes and shook his head, "Every idiot who goes around with 'Merry Christmas' on his lips should be boiled with his own pudding, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart. He should!" Raph smirked

"Raphael!" Leo scoffed

"Leonardo!" Raph shot back, April and Casey had left the room, not wanting to get caught in the fight. "Let's just have you keep Christmas your own way and I'll keep it mine."

"Keep it! But you don't keep it!" Leo glared

"Let me leave it alone then!" Raph yelled.

"Raph what has gotten into you?!" Donnie stared at him.

"I don't know" Raph through his hands up in the air, "Maybe I'm just sick of it, sick of all of it!"

Mikey suddenly felt sorrow for his brother, "Don't be mad Raph," Raph glared at the ground, but didn't say anything, so Mikey continued, "Come on guys, let's go eat! I just finished dinner!"

Raph looked up and started walking towards the door. "Raph, the feast is that way." Mikey pointed towards the kitchen door.

"Nay, I'm good," Raph continued towards the door.

"Raph, come on lets have dinner as a family, please? Donnie asked.

"You's guys have had dinner without me before, what's different about today?" Raph said turning around to look at them.

"It's just…" Mikey started, not wanting to start an argument again, "it's Christmas Eve," Mikey looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please Raphie?"

"I don't think so, Mikey"

"Raphael, you may choose not to have dinner with us, but I forbid you to leave the lair." Leo glared.

Raph snarled at his brother, "Who's gonna stop me?"

"I will," Leo said crossly

"O? Fearless is? Ha, I bet, let's see you try." Raph got into fight stance preparing for a battle.

"STOP IT!" Donnie yelled, getting in between his two older brothers. "Just stop it! Raph you may not like the holidays, but that doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us!"

"I'm not trying to ruin it for ya guys," Raph said coolly, "I'm just putting my opinion out there."

"More like pushing it" Leo mumbled.

Mikey was suddenly next to Raph and grabbed his hand, Raph jumped at the sudden notion.

"Come on Raphie-boy, I really think you should stay and eat," He said dragging Raph to the kitchen.

"Mikey, I said I really don't wanna!" Raph struggled from Mikey's grip, but Mikey's determination overpowered Raph's strength and stubbornness.

He sat Raph at the table while everyone else gathered around. "If you don't stay put I'll tie you to the chair and spoon feed ya!" Mikey glared with a slight smile on his face. Raph glared down at his empty plate but didn't move.

Everyone started gathering food and eating; Raph sat, He may have been beaten and forced to sit at the table, but that didn't mean he had to eat and enjoy it.

"Raph!" Mikey moaned. "Come on, you gotta eat something!"

"I ate this morning." Raph mumbled.

Leo's eyes widened, "Raph, you will eat, I'm not going to let you starve yourself!"

"Why not?" Raph scoffed

Leo glared at Raph

"Raph, Mikey worked hard at this!" Donnie scolded.

Raph just shook his head, folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"What's your problem!" Donnie sneered. "I mean, it's Christmas Raph!"

Raph smiled at Donnie. Donnie sighed knowing what he was going to say. Raph had learned some new words, and they had become his favorite. "Bah," Raph's smile turned to a glare, "Humbug."

**Hope fully more soon! I'm planning on having this done by Christmas day! So that means a chapter every other day... or something like that :)**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**hehehe I hope you guys liked my Bah Humbug part... I knew I had to have that in there... Or else it wouldn't be the Christmas Carol... ya know?**

**-Tori**


	2. Goongula

**shorter then the last one, but this one gets Everything in motion (if you know what I mean)**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT OR A CHRISTMAS CAROL!**

**Enjoy :D**

"Christmas? A humbug? Come on Raph, you don't mean that." Mikey said hopefully.

"I do!" Raph stood up from the table, "Merry Christmas! What right do you have to be merry? What _reason _do you have to be merry? People are poor enough!"

"That's not the point Raph" Leo stood up with Raph, ready to tackle him if he decided to leave.

"Whatevea" Raph crossed his arms

"You don't have to be cross, Raph." Donnie sighed

"What else can I be?" Raph shot back, "when I live in a world like this!" Raph threw out his arms and turned to leave, but Leo was ready for him. He jumped and tackled his brother pinning him to the ground.

"Leo! You idiot! Let go of me!" Raph said trying to push Leo off.

Leo glared down at him, "I don't know what's gotten into you. You used to love Christmas!"

Raph didn't reply; he pushed Leo off using his legs. He glared at him, and then he turned towards his bike and started pushing it towards the elevator.

* * *

Raph zoomed around town; he glanced down at the clock down on his bike: 2:48am

He sighed and turned his bike around heading home, he's brother's should be asleep by now. Mikey always made them go to bed at 12:30 so Santa would come.

He pushed his bike into the elevator. He sighed and went to push the button that made the machine go down. But something that made him stop. Something creepy.

He stared down at the button, not knowing what to do. Instead of it being a circle like it usually was it was an unusual shape.

Raph leaned down and looked closely at it. It looked exactly like Casey's hockey mask. Raph rubbed his eyes and leaned a bit closer.

"Casey?" He whispered. He went to push the button.

"GOONGULA!" It screamed popping out while doing so. Raph screamed and fell over his bike and hit the wall.

He slowly peeped over his bike, only to see that the button was back to normal. A circle, nothing else.

Raph rubbed his eyes. "I need to get some sleep!" He sighed

He carefully pushed the button and the elevator jerked down.

It opened and the lair was dark. Raph liked the dark; it was the ninja's best friend. It also meant everyone was asleep.

He parked his bike and headed for the stairs; already starting to forget the incident with the button.

Raph closed his bedroom door, and crawled into his hammock;but didn't go to sleep. He stared at the door. An uneasy feeling growing over him. He jumped out of bed and went over to his weight-lifting set. He grunted while pushing it towards the door, barricading it; no one could come in, and no one could go out.

Raph nodded in approval at his blocked door. He went to his closet and opened the mini-fridge that was secretly stashed in there. He pulled out a soda and cracked it open.

He took a sip and then paused, everything was to quite. Way to quite.

The old clock down stairs rang out. Its bells playing for a couple of seconds before stopping. But something was different, the bells weren't stopping, they were growing and playing faster, going off beat and just ringing randomly.

Raph clutched his soda and listened to the grandfather clock downstairs, waiting for it to fix its mistake.

The bells rang faster and faster. Swinging and hitting each other, until they suddenly stopped. All frozen in place, like they hadn't moved at all.

Raph stared into his dim lighted room. He felt himself give a shudder.

_"I'm dreamin, I'm defiantly dreamin."_ Raph looked around feeling the cold soda in his hand start to sweat. _"Or I've gone nuts."_

A loud moan echoed throughout the house, after the sound, chains rattled and clanked. Raph put down his drink and picked up his Sai's. There was an intruder down stairs.

Scratch that, on the stairs. The chains rolled as the figure moved up the stairs; every now and then a loud clunk would follow.

Raph gripped his Sai's tighter, his knuckles turning white. If the thing tried to get in his room, it would fail, thanks to the weight-lifting set. But if it kept going, that means his brothers would be in trouble…

The finally clunk, and that had meant it had gotten up the stairs, there was just the sound of rolling of chains and something (Or somethings) being dragged behind it as it walked.

The sound of it was near Leonardo's door. It stopped for a second and Raph felt himself tense. Then it kept moving.

_"How is Leo sleepin through all this?" _Raph thought. He listened hard, only hearing the chains roll and the objects being dragged as they got closer to the next room; his room.

No matter how hard he strained his ears, he heard no footsteps, just the scary sound of the chains.

They stopped again, the heavy breathing right outside of his door. Raph stared at his door, a dim blue light seeped in underneath it. Then something happened that made Raph's heart skip two beats.

The figure outside the door; had come in. But not in an ordinary way, like opening the door; no. He had slid casually through the door as if it was not there.


	3. Casey's Ghost

**I DON'T OWN TMNT OR THE CHIRSTMAS CAROL!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Raph screamed.

The figure screamed back.

"Shudd up!" it yelled.

Raph breathed heavily, watching the floating figure slowly dragging its chains into his room. On each end of all the chains was a heavy metal locked box, each being dragged along.

Raph watched him pull them all the way into the room, each sliding easily through his closed door, before looking up at the figures face. His face was pure white, looking exactly like the mask Raph had seen on the button elevator.

It was Casey's mask.

"Casey? Casey Jones?" Raph asked still heavily breathing.

"The one and only." He replied stretching his arms out to show him full self.

"No, no I saw you a couple hours ago." Raph looked at the gap between Casey's feet and the ground. "You weren't dead."

"I die in the future, everyone does." He explained. "I came here from there to warn you."

Raph wasn't listening; he was baffled at what he was seeing. "Can you—can you sit down?" He asked.

"I can" Casey replied under his mask.

"Do it then."

Casey plopped himself down on the weight-lifting set right across from Raph's bed where he sat.

"You don't believe in me." he observed.

"I don't" Raph said

"What do you want me to do then?"

"What do you mean?" Raph asked looking up at the ghost's masked face.

"What do you want me to do to prove to you that I'm here and real?" He said a bit irritated.

"I don't know." Raph scoffed.

"Look man, you just have too, ok?" Casey kinda pleaded

"I don't know…"

Casey started to take off his mask. Raph eyed him carefully and very much regretted it after seeing what he did.

Casey's mask slid off and landed on the floor. His jaw cracked and followed his mask until it reached Casey's chest. Where it stopped and hung.

Raph gawked at the low hanging jaw. Casey laughed and took a step closer, allowing his jaw to sway.

Raph screamed, not wanting the spirit to get closer.

"Do you believe in me now?" Casey laughed.

Raph had fallen off his hammock. Kneeling on the ground. "Why are you here, what do you want with me?" Raph asked, shaking.

Casey pulled his jaw back into place. "Do you believe in me or not?"

Raph nodded furiously "I do!" He said, "But why me? Why did you come to me out of all people?"

"Because I have come to warn you!" Casey cried out "So you won't have to drag these lousy, heavy chains everywhere ya go after you die!" He threw one of the chains at Raph, who quickly moved so he wouldn't be crushed by the heavy box.

"So what is it with the chains anyways, Case?" Raph asked.

"I forged this during my life, while I was still alive you know, but I didn't know it until I was dead!" Casey mumbled. "I made it link by link, yard by yard!" Casey laughed. "You have a chain to ya know."

Raph looked down at himself, as far as he could tell, he was chain free.

"Not right now, ya bonehead!" Casey rolled his eyes. "When ya die!"

"Oh," And that's all Raph could say, nothing else. He glanced at the ground, noticing the fifty or sixty iron cables that belonged to the spirit.

"Casey," Raph whispered, "Casey! Tell me what I can do to get rid of this junk! I don't want this!" Raph yelled. "Like advice or something, anything, CASEY!"

"Calm down man" Casey said using his hands to try and calm his friend down. "I don't have any for you."

Raph's eyes widened. "So you came here, just to make me freak out and dread more for the moment I go and die?!"

"I'm just giving you a message, bud." Casey explained.

"You weren't too good at messages," Raph laughed slightly, "Usually just good at busting heads and fighting."

"FIGHTING!" Casey screamed, making his jaw fall slightly; this made Raph stumble back off his knees and onto the back of his shell. "I shouldn't have done it so much!" He cried popping his jaw back into its socket

"You did it for good though!" Raph pleaded.

"Not only was it fighting, other things, we did, that made us start to grow these chains."

"What, what did we do?" Raph asked.

"We were rebels." Casey laughed, "We couldn't follow the rules, now could we?"

"Yeah, I can't really."

"It was pretty fun and-" Casey glared at himself and shook his head furiously, "NO! That's not the point! You have to listen to me Raph!"

"I will!" Raph shot back, "You don't have to get hard on me, though Case.

"There isn't a good part about me being here." Raph gulped as he listened to Casey. "I'm here ta warn ya. That ya have a chance in getting out of this stupid fate I got dragged into. There's still a chance for you!"

"You were, and still are, my best friend Casey Jones, thanks." Raph sighed

"You will be haunted by three ghosts." Casey said calmly, like it was everyday he told someone this.

Raph's jaw had fallen almost as far down as the ghosts. "Is that the chance of me getting out of your fate you were talking about?"

"yep" Replied Casey

Raph shook his head, "That's the only chose? To be haunted by more spirits?"

"Yes, three ghosts," Casey smiled, "All in one night."

"I… I think I'd rather not." Raph concluded.

"Without them, you'll be stuck the way I am."

"Can I just have them all come to me at the same time and have it done and over with it, Case?" Raph asked

"The first one will come when the clock strikes three." Casey continued, ignoring Raph's question. "The second one at the next hour. Then the third at the stroke of midnight."

Raph thought about the times, and then a confused look grew onto his face. "But Casey, that's impossible, that can't happ-"

"Hey, I was only supposed to deliver a message, not do math or anything!" Casey's eyes widened "O, I have to show ya one more thing!" Casey floated over to Raph and picked him up by the under arms.

"Hey! Casey! What do ya think yar doin?" Raph growled.

"Goin up top!" Casey laughed, flying straight for the ceiling. His heavy chains quickly following.

Raph screamed and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Nothing.

He opened his eyes and he was on one the roof tops of New York.

He looked around. There was something different then last time he had stood on the roof. A bunch of glowing figures roamed the streets; crying out and trying to talk to normal people who had no idea of their existence.

A ghost was yelling at a young girl who was crying on a porch step; but had no idea the spirit was there.

"I wish I could help you!" He screamed. "I want to help so badly!" He glanced around panicky, his eyes looking upward and landing on Raph.

He screamed and jumped, soaring the air; arms stretched out towards Raph. Raph screamed as he got closer. He closed his eyes screaming and covering his ears. _"No, no, no, this has to be a dream"_

He opened them again; he was in his room. Casey was laughing.

"Why did you have to show me that?!" Raph yelled.

"Ta scare ya!" Casey said with a smirk. Raph glared at him, but was relived to be back in his own room.

Casey started to drag his chains back towards the door. "O and Raph," Casey said turning back around.

"Yeah?" Raph asked, still shaking from the image of the man spirit coming for him.

"If ya can, try to save me too. Ya know, from getting caught up in all this." He lifted up some of the chains.

"Ya, ok." Raph said; nodding his head slowly.

Casey turned and left. Raph's eyes got droopy, and sleep suddenly over came him.

**So Casey's the ghost; I had him come from the future because,**

**1. I have plans for the alive Casey later**

**and 2. I didn't want Casey to die! In the 2003 version, he was one of my top most favorite characters! So I had him come from the future, because as Casey put it "Everyone dies in the future!"**

**Anyways Hope you guys liked it! I'll have more soonish! I have the next chapter I just need to re-read and revise and what not**

**It will be better then this one that's for sure!**

**Review if you want **

**thanks **


	4. The first of the three ghosts

**Super short, I know, I'm sorry :-/ But that means the next update will be sooner! I think ;p**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT OR THE CHIRSTMAS CAROL!**

**Enjoy! :D**

_"Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong" _Three chimes, which meant it was three o'clock. Raph felt panicked.

_"Maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe it, the spirit, maybe its coming."_ Raph burrowed down deeper into his blankets. Watching the door that was still barricaded by his weight-lifting set. Nothing.

_"Or maybe I've gone completely bonkers." _He sighed; hoping that was the case. That nothing extremely weird had actually happened to him.

But who would imagine something that insane? That was usually Mikey's department, and when it was scary like the one Raph had thought of Mikey would come into his big brothers room and sleep there; having Raphael promise to scare away and protect him from the monsters.

But Raph wasn't about to go into his brother's room to sleep; that was stupid and showed a sign of weakness. Not that he minded it from Mikey, but coming from him, Donnie would probably have him in the infirmary in a matter of seconds; expecting him to have a high fever or something.

Raph's room was very dark; it was so dark that he took his hand and waved it in front of his face and saw nothing; but still felt the slight breeze his hand made as he swiftly moved it. Raph endeared the darkness; liking it a lot more then the ghostly figure he had seen only an hour ago. Raph thought about Casey's ghost; thinking up every conclusion he could come up with, and always ended up having it being a dream.

His alarm clock gave a quick small beep indicating that it was now three o'clock. Raph furrowed his brow. "_The clock downstairs must be a couple of minutes early" _He thought. _"So that must mean…"_ Raphael's eyes widened; as he blanket was moved. Not by him; but by a hand, someone else's hand. It rose out of the bed slowly until it stood on Raph's bed. He jumped down off the bed and slowly turned around. Raph sunk back until he hit his shell on the wall next to his bed. He took in the details of the spirit. Its hair, hung about its neck and down its back and was white, as if from age; yet it did not have a wrinkle anywhere on its face. The arms were long and scrawny; put you could tell they held a lot of muscle in them; same with the hands. Its legs had a delicate form but had the same attributes as the upper limbs. It wore a tunic of the purest white; and around its waist was bound a lustrous belt, the sheen of which was beautiful. It held a branch of fresh, green holly in its hand. And its dress was trimmed with summer flowers. But the strangest thing about it was from the crown of its head the sprung a jet of bright, clear light. A great extinguisher for a cap was safely placed underneath its arm.

Now this for Raph was _not_ the strangest thing to him about the spirit. Its belt sparkled and glittered, and its lighted up head glowed immensely in his dark room; but the strangest thing to Raph, was how familiar the ghost looked to him.

"Are you the ghost that Casey was tellin me about? The first one anyways?" Raph gulped.

"I am" It purred

Raph's eyes widened at the voice; it echoing in his head.

"April?"


	5. Christmas Past

**Like I said, I'm planning on finishing this ON Christmas, And it's Christmas Eve... So, yeah. I'll be posting I think another chapter or two tonight... and the rest tomorrow :)**

**I'll get this finished. I promise.**

**Just PLEASE forgive spelling and grammar and what not!**

**THANKS**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT OR THE CHRISTMAS CAROL!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

She glared at him. "April? Are you kidding? No, I am the ghost of Christmas past."

"Like long past or…" Raph glanced at the ghost; still believing that it was April.

"No, your past."

Maybe it was just Raph, but he really wanted to see the sprit in its cap that was safely tucked underneath its arm.

"What?" She yelled glaring at him; he hadn't realized that he was staring at the extinguisher cap. Raph quickly looked back up at her. "Do you wish to have me extinguished by placing the cap on the beam that shines on my person?"

Raph quickly shook his head; still at loss for words.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Rise, and walk with me." she ordered; turning and with a quick sweep of her hand, moving the weight-lifting set and opening the door all at the same time.

If Casey had told him to 'Rise and walk with him' Raph would have scoffed and stayed where he was; but this was April he was talking about; and he had already learned the hard way, that you don't say no to a woman.

He took her extended hand awkwardly as she started for the wall across from his room.

"I'm immortal." Raph said; proud that he had remembered that word from one of Donnie's talks. "I'll crash into the wall and whateva."

"Did being 'immortal' stop you when you soared through your ceiling and watched the many wondering souls up above?" She questioned.

_"No"_ Raph sighed as she lead him through the wall. He winced as he passed; still not being used to being able to walk through solid objects. It felt like he was just walking normally with no wall. But he couldn't see anything until the wall passed and he was in the sewers. He blinked and they were on street level.

"Ok, so what do ya want ta show me?" Raph asked; he couldn't look at her anymore, for her light was starting to hurt his eyes. He glanced down at her hand only to quickly look away because of the brightness.

He glanced back up and gasped. People we're walking all around them. Raph ran for cover, but instead ran right through someone. Yes, not into someone, but through someone.

"What's… what the heck! What did you do! Where are we?" He glared at the spirit, but didn't get the response he was hoping for she stayed calm and collected.

"Don't you remember this place?" She asked.

"Well… Of course I do. This is close to the sewer grate where our old lair was." She nodded; approving his answer.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas past, am I not?" She questioned. "Your past."

Raph's amber eyes widen a bit as a man with a stack of messed up papers ran past; a couple flying away as he ran; unnoticed.

He followed the man; dreading where he would take him; for he remembered that man, because he had seen him once, when he was younger…

He followed him until the man tripped and gathered up his papers and then continued to run. But Raph didn't follow this time. He starred down the alley that the rushed man had tripped next too. Small quite sniffles could be heard; but were unnoticed by the many hurried people that were trying to get their Christmas shopping done last minute.

Raph walked quietly into the alley; which was useless anyways because no one could hear nor see him. But the ninja inside him caused him to have the precaution anyways.

He stopped in front of the very small green personage that held its head in knees. Crying. Its red mask still very visible as it tried to calm down its sobbing.

"May, I ask, what is wrong?" April/ the Ghost of Christmas Past asked.

"How should I remember?" Raph snapped; but truth be told, he did remember, he remembered very clearly.

"I didn't mean then, I meant now." She said calmly.

Raph hadn't noticed the single tear that had trailed down his cheek. He quickly brushed it off. Mentally cursing himself for being so weak.

"Raph? Raphael?" A small whisper came. The younger Raphael poked his head out of his knees slightly. The tear stains very visible on his cheeks and mask. He scooted closer the corner shadow; hoping to conceal himself more. The sewer grate shifted; and with a loud grunt, fully was removed from its previous spot; revealing a hole and a small orange-banded turtle.

"Raphie-boy? You up here?" He called out quietly. He ducked a bit when a person passed by. He turned his head slightly and spotted his older brother. "RAPH! We we're looking for you everywhere!"

Raphael watched the scene. Remembering every detail before it happened in front of him.

The young Raph looked up at the familiar voice; quickly wiping away the tears and then sneering at his brother. "What do you want?" He said to his eight year old brother.

"I came to bring you home." Mikey said happily. "Home, Home, HOME!" Mikey covered his mouth on the last one and glanced warily at the humans that passed by; he sighed when he saw that no one had noticed.

"You heard Leo; even Dad doesn't want me home." Raph said; muffling his words as he placed his face half way into his crossed arms that were placed on his knees.

"Of course they do! They aren't angry anymore! And they never ever really wanted you to leave." Mikey exclaimed as he fully pushed off the grate and trotted over to his brother. Hugging him he continued. "They're looking the hardest for you right now."

Raph looked up. "Really?"

Raphael starred at his smaller self. He remembered planning on running away, not ever going back home. Not even for Christmas. But as he remembered/ saw the scene again; he couldn't begin to tell how grateful he was that Mikey had found him.

"Really" Mikey concluded; hugging his brother harder. "Now, can we please go home? I don't like humans."

Raph chuckled as he watched the two children grab hands and make their way back through the sewer grate and head home.

"Would you like to follow them?" April asked.

Raph furiously shook his head. "No," He knew what was going to happen when he got home with his brother and didn't want to reply take. "Just take me back."

"I think we should follow them." She answered calmly.

"Did I stutter? I said no!" Raph growled.

"And I said I think it would be for the best." She replied; still very calm.

Raph growled. He was sick of listening to her, sick of her making him going into the past when he just wanted to be in bed sleeping, sick of her crazy brightness blinding him!

He grabbed the cap that she held in her hand and ripped it from her grasp. "AND I think you messed with the wrong turtle!" She looked at him; and there, he saw April. His friend April.

Raphael closed his eyes. He shoved the cap over her head; covering the light. Screaming while doing so.

….Nothing happened.

Raph opened his eyes. He held the same position. On his knees, holding the cap that now covered The ghost of Christmas Past.

But, there was no cap. No Ghost.

He was home, in his room.

_"Yep, it's official… I've gone completely bonkers."_


	6. The Second of the Three Spirits

***Smiles excitedly* This will be all finished tomorrow! Can't wait!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was now the hour. Right on the hour and the ghost had not appeared. Raph sighed; happy he could relax and enjoy the rest of his night in slumber. Suddenly a bright light shown through underneath the door.

_"Great, just great!" _Raph thought as he gazed upon the light.

"Raphael Hamato!" It bellowed. Raph drew in a deep breath before creeping across his room. He slowly turned the door knob and then poked his head out of the door.

"Raphael Hamato! Come in! And know me better man!" The room the humongous figure sat in was not the hallway that usually stood behind Raph's door. It was a giant dining room. One filled with turkeys and fruits and vegetables, one with a chandler that shown so bright. It was enormous yes, but could barley fit the man that sat in one of the corners, munching on the set out food.

"I am The Ghost of Christmas Present." It assured.

"Ya sure? Ya look more like a ginormous Mikey to me." Raph had just had this conversation with The Ghost of Christmas Past, but his curiosity brought it back up anyways. The orange banded turtle had on a thick green robe, a bundle of holly on its head, as if used as a crown, and a torch that he held in his hand.

"NO!" it yelled, shaking the whole room, "You have never seen the like of me before!"

Raph nodded; knowing that if he got this turtle mad, it could just sit on him and he would be dead.

The spirit continued to munch on its food.

"Just show me what you got! I already had to see my past, so get on with it" Raph growled.

"Picky, picky" Mikey said in a rather hurt tone. He held out his arm to Raphael. "Here, touch my robe."

Raph hesitated, then reached out his hand and touched the green robe that covered his little brother's body.

The scene changed and they were on street level again. The spirit had shrunken, making itself the same size as Raphael. He held his torch out towards some passing by people; who could not see them. The torch illuminated happiness upon them, making the people have an extra skip in their step.

"What did you do?" Raph asked.

"Just spreading some Christmas cheer!" He answered.

"What kind?" The spirit laughed at the question.

"My kind of course!" The spirit turned and started walking down the street, and Raph, having really no choice, followed.

They stopped in front of an apartment. Mikey opened the door, and gestured Raph inside.

The ghost closed the door behind him and allowed the red-banded turtle to examining the surroundings. A small woman stood in the next room. A fresh, appetizing smell dissented from the chicken she cooked, along with vegetables, stuffing, sauces, and other mouth watering goods.

Raph continued his gaze until it landed upon the familiar black-purple streaked pigtailed haired girl the descended from the other room.

"Why are we at Angel's place? How does this have anything to do with me?" Raph asked.

"Shhhh!" Mikey glared at him; putting a finger to his beak. "Just watch."

Raph turned his head and continued to gaze at the two. Quickly, two blonde haired twin girls came skipping in, from the same room Angel had come from, singing 'Frosty the Snowman' They giggled as Angel sang with them, dancing for a bit. She seemed different from the street punk Raph had gotten to know her as.

Soon another person came in. He had brown hair. He was laughing at seeing his sisters. He helped another small boy into the room. The other boy also had brown hair and was also laughing, but had trouble walking, even with his crutch.

Raph's sighed _"Crippled." _

"Hey tiny, how ya doin?" Angel smiled caringly at her younger brother.

"I smell a chicken!" He shouted; his smile spreading from ear to ear.

Everyone laughed.

"ELLO! I'M HOME!" A man shouted, opening the front door. Raph sidestepped to avoid having the man walk through him.

"Daddy!" The twins screamed in union as they rushed to greet their father. Angel winked at her mother and then quickly slipped behind the kitchen door.

"Hey kiddos! He laughed scooping them into a hug.

"Welcome home, Bob" His wife smiled.

Bob glanced around the room and frowned a bit. Only 4 children. "Where's Angel?"

His wife frowned a bit and looked at the ground as he pulled her into a hug. "She's… she's not coming home for a while."

He frowned. "But it's Christmas! She has to be ho-" He laughed as his eyes were covered by two hands. He spun around and grabbed his second oldest in a hug. "There she is!" He swung her around; Angel laughed while she was put down.

"Ok, I still don't get what I have to do with any of this!" Raph growled; turning to the spirit that looked as if he was Mikey; while the family gathered around the table, hitting their forks and spoons on the wood chanting 'Chicken, chicken, chicken.'

"Yeesh! You have absolutely no patience now do you!" He scoffed; He was looking older, like he was aging per minute; but Raph ignored this and turned back to the family as they ate.

The youngest boy, the crippled one, looked sickly and pale as he weakly, yet excitedly, ate his food.

"What's wrong with the youngest one?" Raph asked; pointing to the small boy, whose crutch rested on the table next to him.

"Ah, Tiny Tim, he… well… he's dying. They don't think he's going to make it." The ghost explained.

"WHAT!" Raph growled. "Why not?!"

Mikey ignored his question. "Angel's in trouble and only the children know."

Raph's eyes widen "What kind of trouble?" He questioned.

The spirit sighed. "With the Purple Dragons. She quite them after meeting you guys, the turtles. Now they're after her. You can't just leave the Gang and expect to be left alone you know"

"Why didn't she tell us?" Raph glared at the young girl who was laughing with her family, and only now did he notice the fear and worry that held in the depths of her eyes.

"She doesn't want to be a burden. She's a lot like you." He snickered. "The worry and stress of Tiny Tim… It's getting to him. It's not making him any better."

Raph dreaded the next words that came from the spirits mouth.

"It's killing him."

The small boy that was laughing at the table was dying. Raph took in a sharp breath, he would have a part to the boy's death; just because he had met his sister April.

"Will…. Will he make it though?" Raph asked.

"I see," The spirit closed his eyes "An empty chair in the corner near the fireplace…. A crutch with no owner leaning against it."

Raph's eyes grew bigger as he panicked and starred at his hands "Please don't let him die, Mikey, don't let him die."

The spirit sighed at being called the wrong name. "Fix your ways, and the future will change. Everything you do affects the future." The ghost looked tired and old. "My time here is over."

Raph turned his gaze from the family and put it to the spirit. He gasped at the appearance. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I told you, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." He exclaimed. "The present is over, and now I am moving on." He smiled slightly. "As you must do. Change your ways Raphael. Change the future."

And with that, the spirit vanished, along with the room and the laughing family.

Raph was now back in bed. Dreading for the next spirit to come and haunt him.

* * *

**There's the last chapter for tonight! **

**A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!**


	7. The Third and Final Ghost

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The Third and final spirit. Raph didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect this. A draped hooded figure stood before him. Its brown hood went down, past its forehead, but made a shadow that didn't allow anyone to see its face.

"You're the third" Raph took in a deep breath "And final spirit? Right?"

The ghostly figure slowly nodded.

"The Ghost of the future?"

It took one hand and slowly raised it until it was directly across from Raphael, then, slowly, a boney finger poked itself out of the drape. Pointing itself at Raph himself.

Raph gulped and nodded. "My future, right…"

The figure nodded again while putting its arm down. It turned and a bright portal appeared before it. It glided through the opening; not even gesturing for Raphael to follow, who, knowing the drill, did so anyways.

"It's all my fault, I should have known what was gonna happen!" Casey held his head in his hands as April calmly stroked his back.

Tear stains were clearly seen on her face. "You couldn't have done anything. None of this is your fault."

Casey drew in a shaky breath. "But… my bud… my best friend…." He looked longingly up at April.

The scene suddenly changed. "WAIT! No, what the heck!" Raph turned towards the ghost. "What was all of that about?"

The spirit merely stood and stared straight ahead. It, again, pointed its boney finger forward, but this time, not at Raph, but at a group in front of them.

The group was cheering and celebrating. Raph growled _"Purple Dragons."_

"It's what you deserve you traitor!" One said. Raph walked up to the group and looked into the center. His growl sharpened when he saw who was in the middle.

"What was his name again? 'Tiny Tim'? HA! Wimpy name for such a wimpy kid!" Another added.

"SHUT UP!" The girl screamed; tears were at the brink of her eyes, threatening to fall. "Just shut up!"

"You shouldn't have left us in the first place Angel!" Another called. "Befriended those stupid turtles!"

"Yeah! This is what you deserve! This is all on you!" One scoffed. "Both of their deaths."

Everyone laughed as Angel growled at them; a single tear rushing down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

_"Both of their deaths?!" _Raph quickly looked at the spirit again; he was gliding away, to the next room in the warehouse.

"Wait!" Raph called, running off after the ghost, "Please don't tell me Tim died!" He cried; reaching out to grab the spirits shoulder, but failed when his hand only went through it. The spirit turned around and its black face gazed upon Raph; unspoken. Raph's breaths grew quick and panicked. He gulped. "Who… who is the other death?"

The spirit turned towards a table and floated closer to it. Raph didn't need a gesture to know that the corpse was under the blanket that lay on top of the table.

There was a crash in the other room; Raph took his gaze away from the bloody blanket and gazed at the door that leads to the other room.

"Where is our brother?" Mikey's voice. Raph sharply turned around and looked back at the table.

_"No, no, NO NO NO!"_ Raph panicked and grabbed himself into a hug around the plastron, leaning down a bit, feeling as if he was about to puke. _"One of my brothers! I didn't save them!?"_

"If there is one scratch on him, none of you are leaving here alive!" It was in the tone of Raph's voice, but wasn't, it was Leo's.

_"Donnie? How could they! NOT MY BROTHER! HOW DARE THEY!" _Raph glanced at the door as the sound of combat started.

"Leo watch out!" Two metal objects clashed.

Raph jerked his head back towards the blanket. That was Donnie's voice… So that means…

"Spirit, take me back right now!" He yelled. The spirit pointed slowly to the table. "NO, I don't need to remove the flippin blanket! JUST TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!" He yelled.

Donnie's face appeared in the door way. He gasped and ran towards the table; right through the shaking Raph. He didn't look as Donnie removed the blanket. In fact he closed his eyes and fell to his knees.

No more noise. Now it was cold, like death was claiming him early.

Raph opened one amber eye, and then opened both as he realized the scene had changed. It was snowing harshly. He looked around and realized he was at Casey's old farm house. He then spotted the spirit standing by a neatly curved rock.

Raph slowly got up and walked towards the spirit, and stood with him in front of the stone.

"That was the future, right? So that means, these things can be changed? They can be prevented, right?" Raph turned his gaze to the ghost, who kept his on the stone.

Raph glance back at the stone which was covered in snow.

"They can be changed! I will make things better! I won't let Tim die! I won't…" Raph trailed off. He bent down next to the stone. He brushed off a bit of snow, revealing a small engraved 'R'. Raph shook off his surprise and quickly brushed off the rest, revealing the rest.

'Raphael Hamato'

Raph shook his head. "I will make things better, I'll make everything alright." The spirits finger stayed pointing at the grave; it started to shake a bit as Raph spoke. "I WILL make things better! For everyone! Ya hear! I'm promisin ya this right now!" The ghost's finger started to shake violently. "And don't you DARE think! That I will break that promise!" He growled.

The spirits whole figure now shook. Its hood fell off of its head as it shook; revealing it face. A face that Raph would never be able to get out of his mind. He almost puked at the sight of it; but he couldn't see it anymore.

For he was home. He was home, and wasn't going to be visited any more. He was home in bed.

But that didn't mean, the past or present had changed.

The future on the other hand. That was a whole other story.


	8. The End of It

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! **

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Raph grabbed for the clock that sat on his nightstand. He stared at the numbers. 4:50.

He jolted out of his room and ran two doors down to Michelangelo's'; who at this hour, if it was still the right day, would defiantly be awake.

Raph swung the door open and his little brother jumped at the sudden motion. Mikey was up; this early, which meant he hadn't missed it, but just to be sure… "Mikey what day is it?"

"What day is it?" Mikey repeated.

"Yeah, yeah what day is it?" Raph asked; growing agitated.

"Why, Raphie-boy, its Christmas of course!" He seemed to suddenly get more excited at just saying those words.

So did Raph.

"Thanks!" He shut the door and ran out of the lair; he still had time, he could still change everything. Fix everything.

The store was closed, but that didn't stop Raphael as he slipped in and gathered toys and games and other presents; leaving the right amount of change on the counter. He ran with the huge bag over his shoulder and suddenly skidded to a stop. Backtracking a couple of steps, Raph gazed into the window of the grocery store, and smiled at a giant turkey sat in the window.

Soon he ran across the roof tops, carrying the bag of presents and now a giant turkey. He stopped on one of the roof tops. Just in time.

A small girl crawled through the window just below Raph's feet.

"You can't leave your family on Christmas, Angel." The girl yelped and glared up at the turtle.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said; fully climbing onto the fire escape and placing her hands on her hips.

"If I had a nickel for every time someone said that…" Raph mumbled; smiling and shaking his head.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She questioned.

"You can't leave Tiny Tim? Can you?" Raph asked; ignoring her question. Her eyes widened and then filled with grief.

"How did you…" She looked sadly at him.

"Don't leave today, ok?" Raph continued. "I don't want to come and save you or whateva" He took in a breath and then handed her the Turkey and a couple of toys from the bag. "This is for your family. Don't let Tim worry anymore ok?" He asked as she questionably took the turkey.

"Ah, sure Raph, whatever you say…" She smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas Angel," He said taking the still giant bag and running home.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered.

"Angel?" A small voice whispered. Angel jumped and turned towards the window.

"Hey Tiny, what are you doing up?"

"I got worried about you, and it scared me when you were gone…" He said; looking relieved she was ok.

Angel glanced the direction Raphael had just run before looking back at her youngest sibling. "Don't worry Tim, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled as Angel climbed back through the window.

A sudden shriek filled the neighborhood. "You didn't steal it did you?" Her mother hissed at Angel; while looking longingly at the turkey.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T STEAL IT MOM!" She snapped back. A smile spread on her face as she watched her brothers and sisters enjoy their new toys. "It was a present."

* * *

"Raph! Where the heck…" Leo paused as he noticed the huge smile and the huge bag on his brothers person.

"RAPH'S BACK!" Mikey yelled. "LET'S GET THIS CHRISTMAS STARTED!"

Raph laughed as he placed the bag of presents on the couch and grabbed his youngest brother in a headlock.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" He yelled.

Donnie and Leo shared a glance before turning back and smiling at their two smiling brothers.

"Merry Christmas!" They said back.

"Now who wants presents?" Raph grabbed for the bag and started to dig through it.

Mikey laughed and looked around at his happy family. Up top, above the sewers, a young boy did the same thing.

Him and Mikey, in union smiled. "God bless us, everyone."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERONE!**

**Hope you guys liked the story, if not, I don't care because I am just relived it over!**

**When Raph asked 'what day is it' I was SOOOO tempted to write 'HUMP DAY!' (If you don't get that joke, look it up on YouTube or something)**

**Please review and tell me what you though :D**

**-Tori**


End file.
